Brothers, Lovers Of Rain
by Midget a la minion
Summary: Inuyasha wants to admithis feelings, but gets interrupted by a certain Ookami, and the Wolf can't resist his chosen mate


A/n: Hey peoples Elli-Pup here again! I was at school today, (21/5/02 Melbourne Frankston high School) and it was raining cats and dogs!  
  
* Heaps of rain * and this morning I got there early because my sister is a senior, and I thought I might go for walk in the rain and it actually felt good, comforting and peaceful.  
  
That's how I got the idea for this fic. Rain, it's comforting for me, why not for a demon, or two?  
  
***  
  
Brothers, Lovers Of Rain  
  
***  
  
"There. Done."  
  
A satisfied voice sounded in the forest of the voice's owner, echoing in the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his forehead of sweat and held out a nice, newly made kimono. The color was black, something he liked himself.  
  
But the kimono wasn't for him.  
  
"Huh, beat that oyaji, fresh new adult fire rat. No old hag rat."  
  
He grinned, dusting it off a bit. He had always wanted to make one himself, to give it to someone as a gift, but he never decided who to give it to.  
  
As he grew older, Inuyasha knew he should give it to his mate, his lover. One who would care for him and their child.  
  
The red kimono he himself wore was from a fire rat's fur, but the fire rat itself was old. The one Inuyasha had caught was a new adult, and he was proud of his catch.  
  
Now, to give it to the person he wanted it to have, his love, and his protecting jewel. No, not the Shikon no Tama. But the girl from the future.  
  
A soft rustle of tree branches made his canine ears twitch cautiously, but once he took a good sniff, he relaxed, sensing a companion.  
  
"Kirara."  
  
The soft white cat demon landed on his shoulder, purring contently as she nuzzled his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and petted the furry creature. Kirara had gotten used to Inuyasha, and she was beginning to act very attracted to him, in a pet's manner. ^_-  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, as Kirara mewled a couple of times in answer.  
  
"The village with Kaede, huh, I betcha they're all making herbs again."  
  
The dog demon muttered, Kirara's two tails swishing in a blur of black and white. Sighing, Inuyasha took one good look at the perfect kimono, and folded it neatly.  
  
"Think she'll like it?"  
  
He asked the cat demon, perfecting the neatness of his folding. The cat nodded and licked his cheek once, putting a paw to his cheek.  
  
"Hope so."  
  
Inuyasha murmured, and stood in silence of thinking for a few seconds before taking to the trees, Kirara transforming and following at his heels.  
  
&&&  
  
"Hey does anyone know where Inuyasha's gone?"  
  
A curious junior high school student girl asked her companions. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede  
were all sitting in the hut, drinking a new herb tea Kaede had made for them.  
  
At the call of their companion they all looked up and shook their heads.  
  
"I think he left for the forest or somewhere about an hour ago Kagome-chan. He's been doing that lately for the past month, and Kirara likes to visit him all the time."  
  
Sango told her best friend, Kagome nodding, trying to think where her dog demon guardian could be.  
  
"Why are you looking for him, may I ask Kagome-sama?"  
  
A very curious Miroku asked, Kagome reddening.  
  
"Umm, I was just wondering where he wondered off to that's all. I was going to ask for a quick break in my time."  
  
She said, voicing a big lie. She just wanted his company. After the Shikon no Tama was returned to its whole jewel, they had been left in peace for a while.  
  
No sooner will other youkai come after them to try and fight for it, but they would all fight back and never have it taken into the hands/paws/claws of any demon.  
  
"Well in that case Kagome-sama, we have no idea where - "  
  
"I'm right here monk."  
  
The owner of the gruff voice stood beside Kagome, her face lighting up in a bright smile.  
  
"Hey, you're back. Where were you?"  
  
Kagome asked, trying hard to hide her joy. Inuyasha only raised up an eyebrow but never glared.  
  
He could never put his golden eyes to anger on her, just sometimes annoyance, but no longer anger, after what she had done for him.  
  
Putting the jewel together, helping them kill Naraku, helping him put Kikyou to eternal rest. And Inuyasha knew deep down she was depressed in a way he couldn't figure out.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, Kagome-sama was very eager to find you, in a way I was interested in I must admit."  
  
Miroku said, sipping his tea as Kagome's face went deep red as did Inuyasha's, Sango whacking him over the head with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
Inuyasha watched this interestingly, as Kirara jumped over his shoulder gracefully and landed on Kaede's shoulder, purring in a sitting stance.  
  
"Ah, Kirara, have you been keeping Inuyasha out of trouble, eh?"  
  
The old women said jokingly, Inuyasha grumbling and crossing his arms at her. At that moment Kagome saw the small neat fabric in his hands and asked curiously,  
  
"What's that Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at her question, his eyes of utter nervousness. Sango and Miroku's eyes were turned to him, and slowly Kaede's attention was faced to him.  
  
"Ah, umm, uh…"  
  
Kirara made a spiral of fire with her tails and nodded at him, Inuyasha growling. Taking her hand, Inuyasha lead the confused girl out of the hut.  
  
"Well, wasn't that interesting? I can't wait to see them coming back, hand in hand."  
  
Miroku sighed, shaking his head in a 'tsk, tsk' manor. Sango rolled her eyes and just commented on how the tea could be improved.  
  
&&&  
  
"Inuyasha where are we going?"  
  
Kagome asked, still blushing, as his hand was still holding hers firmly, yet gently.  
  
"To my forest, Kagome."  
  
It felt good saying it out loud. Her name was something he liked to savor. Kagome was trying hard to think of what he was doing as a whirl wind suddenly came towards them, indicating a certain wolf demon, which caused Inuyasha to look very peeved.  
  
Turning to Kagome suddenly, Kagome blinking, he asked,  
  
"Will you be my mate?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kagome blinked a few more times in confusion, as Inuyasha's eyes kept pleading.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
The familiar happy toned voice of Kouga came, as Inuyasha was treaded on, once again. Kagome sweat dropped, as Inuyasha stood up from the ground angrily, glaring hard at Kouga.  
  
"How've you been, Kagome? Haven't seen ya in a while huh?"  
  
He said, totally ignoring Inuyasha's growl of annoyance.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Kouga-kun Inuyasha was asking me something - "  
  
"The hell with dog-turd Kagome, I need to ask you something too. Be my mate, Kagome."  
  
Again Kagome looked confusingly up into the bright golden eyes of Kouga, and then looked to Inuyasha's eyes. Her own widened when his suddenly turned to anger, and he turned to her.  
  
"Fine. Be with him, if you like."  
  
Snarling ferociously, Kagome looking baffled, Inuyasha threw the kimono to the ground and took to the skies without another warning.  
  
Kagome looked desperately to stop him but Kouga just held onto her hands firmly.  
  
"Kagome, let that dog-turd be. Come with me, I can make you happy, I can protect you. I love you, Kagome."  
  
He said softly, Kagome snatching her hands out of his.  
  
"Kouga-kun I'm glad you care about me, but I can only think of you as a friend. I'm sorry, I've told you before, I love someone else. I'm sorry, Kouga-kun."  
  
With that she picked up his kimono and ran in the direction of where Inuyasha took off to, leaving an angry Kouga behind.  
  
"Think he can out do me, heh. I'll take her as mine, before he even gets a chance."  
  
The peeved wolf demon growled, and made plans to move out in the night.  
  
&&&  
  
"Stupid, selfish, idiotic, whiny, cute, kind… argh! Why did she have to go to that wolf? I asked her first!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and threw a fist into the tree, making it crack in two. He was so frustrated he didn't know he was back at the village.  
  
Sighing in annoyance, the dog demon trudged into the hut, knowing by Kagome's old scent that she hadn't come back yet, which just angered him even more.  
  
Entering the hut, three surprised faces looked up at him. Shippou, who had come back from fetching some herbs from the top of the mountains for Kaede, Sango, and Miroku was looking at him with a 'where's Kagome' look.  
  
Kaede was no where to be found, so he just presumed she was with some villagers. Sango spoke up first, as Shippou waved at him cheerfully, which Inuyasha just ignored.  
  
"Where's Kagome-chan? Why aren't you with her?"  
  
Inuyasha wished she was there, right beside him. That's where she belonged.  
  
"Feh, stupid bitch. She went off with Kouga somewhere.  
  
  
The hanyou snorted, looking quite hurt at the reminder but putting his glare back into place. The others were surprised deeply, since he hadn't looked so frustrated in a while.  
  
"Then go after her! What if he takes her away like he did before?"  
  
Shippou's concerned voice said, which struck Inuyasha with worry but hid it well.  
  
"The hell if I care. She went off with him she can stay with him. I don't give a shit."  
  
He snarled, making sure his fangs were bared as he sat in his usual corner, his arms folded. Miroku frowned, Sango thinking along the same lines with him.  
  
"Inuyasha, perhaps you should go and look for her? She may be in danger. It has been a month already, has it not?"  
  
Sango nodded, Inuyasha grumping.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"I thought you would work it out yourself but obviously not. Kagome would run into heat, in demon standards, wouldn't she? Sango has told me when Kagome last had her period, and that was around a month ago. What if Kouga was to, take her as a mate?"  
  
Miroku asked, Inuyasha staying silent this time. He hadn't thought of that yet.  
  
"But, Kouga wouldn't hurt Kagome…"  
  
"Maybe, but he would go to any trouble to make her his mate, wouldn't he? And I'm sure you're very angry because you want her to be your own."  
  
Miroku stated, Sango nodding. Inuyasha just sat quietly, his gaze to the ground, thinking sadly about the opportunities he had being with Kagome.  
  
Looking calmer then before, Inuyasha walked out the hut, heading towards the Goshinboku. The rest of the group sighed, well mainly Sango and Miroku, because they were older and understood demon standards, as Shippou was too young to understand.  
  
&&&  
  
It was becoming darker, and he liked it that way. Darkness seemed to calm him pretty well.  
  
Sitting up in his favorite Goshinboku branch, Inuyasha had his arms folded and was thinking, for at least a couple of hours.  
  
He hadn't gone to look for Kagome, he only hoped she'd be at the hut when he went back, but for the time being, he was content on staying.  
  
Why didn't she just tell Kouga no? And why hadn't she answered him when he asked her first? Was she still confused in who she should be mate with? Wasn't he good enough? He showed affection, he hoped, enough for her to notice.  
  
The questions kept on tormenting him, and he shook his mane to clear his head. She did like him, right? But did she love him, like he loved her?  
  
Frustrated enough for one night, Inuyasha decided to head back, in case the others were worried. Lightly landing on the ground, Inuyasha started to leap over the huge lakes and clumps of bushes towards Kaede's village.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome looked this way and that, though she could hardly see anything. It had been a long time since she had gotten lost in the forest, and her legs were getting tired.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She called out, for the twentieth time that day. Frowning, worried and scared, Kagome kept walking, hoping to come to the end of the forest.  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
Kagome spun around at the sound of the voice, registering whose voice it was.  
  
"Kouga-kun? Oh thank god! I was lost and-"  
  
Kagome was cut short when he appeared and put a claw to her lips to hush her.  
  
"Kagome, I'll ask again. I want you to be my mate."  
  
Kagome was getting fed up with these silly questions she had no idea about, and she felt like putting one of those rosary bead necklaces on Kouga right then.  
  
"Look Kouga-kun I don't know what you're talking about but-"  
  
"Then I'll show you."  
  
Once again being cut off, Kagome was about to shout at him but he neared her and before she knew it his lips were over hers.  
  
Eyes widening, Kagome was dumbfounded. What? What was going on? Why is he doing this? (well duh.)   
  
Pushing him away roughly, she felt to the ground with a soft thud on her rear, glaring up at Kouga's golden eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I told you, I want you as my mate. Kagome, come back to my cave, the wolves will protect you."  
  
He said as softly as he could, getting impatient. Kagome was looking utterly confused and angered.  
  
"Ok that's it what the hell is a 'mate' to you, Kouga-kun? And Inuyasha?"  
  
She asked, standing up and putting at least a few feet between them. Frowning and trying to sound as soft as possible in his anticipation, Kouga explained,  
  
"A mate is someone that bares a child, Kagome. like pairing up humans, if I was your lover, I would be your mate, you would be mine. A mate is always loyal, caring. To make you known to other demons that you are my mate, I have to mark you, a bite mark. That makes you a property of my own, and I've made my claim."  
  
He told her, Kagome putting it altogether, then looking up at him with fear.  
  
"No, I will not be your mate, Kouga-kun."  
  
"But, Kagome, I can take care of you better then that dog-turd! I'll-"  
  
"Excuse me Kouga-kun but if it wasn't for Inuyasha I would be long dead before you could say 'dog biscuits'."  
  
Kagome muttered, Kouga giving her a funny look but dismissing it.  
  
"Look Kagome, if you don't come with me, I'll be taking you by force!"  
  
He growled, not being able to wait no more, advancing on the terrified girl.  
  
"W-wait one second Kouga-kun! What makes you think-"  
  
"Then you give me no choice Kagome."  
  
Kagome gasped and not knowing where she was going, she started to run, as fast as her tired legs could go, for her own life's sake.  
  
"You can't outrun me Kagome!"  
  
His tormenting voice came from behind her, as she did her best to scream out for help, screaming for Inuyasha.  
  
&&&  
  
9:30pm, in Kaede's hut. Complete Silence, an uncomfortable patience. Silence except the noisy, thunderous pattering of rain.  
  
The room had everyone in the group, except one person, and they were worried about her.  
  
Inuyasha, who was in his corner, forcing is eyes into the flames, looking into them and only the fire.  
  
Sango was looking worried most, she was the one who showed it most. Miroku was looking calmer then her but he still had a look of concern on his face.  
  
Shippou was sitting patiently for Inuyasha to finally stand and go fetch who he thought as a mother.  
  
Kaede who was seeming to be thinking, finally spoke,  
  
"Inuyasha, go and retrieve her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want her in grave danger?"  
  
"She won't be, she's with her 'Kouga-kun'."  
  
His voice was of disgust and hate. Kaede sighed in annoyance; that was her fifth attempt. And the demon wouldn't budge. But she knew, like the rest of them, that he was worried sick about his chosen mate.  
  
Just as Kaede was going to suggest for them to look for her themselves, the hut entrance was opened by a thoroughly soaked Kagome.  
  
They starred at her, as if she were alien, as she took a weak step into the hut.  
  
"Ah… sorry for coming back so late."  
  
She said in somewhat of a hoarse whisper, setting her huge bag down. It too was very wet, and Kagome didn't look too well.  
  
Finally getting over her distressing entrance, Sango stood up to greet her best friend in a warm hug. Kagome winced, and the two men caught it.  
  
"Not too tightly, Sango-chan."  
  
Kagome managed to whisper low enough for only her to hear. Sango looked at her friend with worried eyes.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Are you okay? Why did you take so long to come back?"  
  
Sango burst out with questions. She couldn't help herself, Kagome looked weak and very hurt and injured, in the inside.  
  
Miroku, who was quite smart, stood up and put a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, who nearly flinched at his touch.  
  
"Kagome-sama… may I have a word with you, outside?"  
  
Kagome nodded, Sango looking kinda left out but knowing it was important she let the two leave the hut in peace.  
  
  
Kaede watched as the two left and the room went silent once again. Sango turned to Inuyasha, who was surprised to see anger flash in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha if you hadn't of left her with Kouga then maybe she wouldn't look so, so…"  
  
"Weak?"  
  
Kaede helped, Sango nodding. Inuyasha snorted. Kagome hadn't really noticed him there, looking at her the whole time.  
  
"She probably would've been angry if I stayed, she would've wanted time with that fucking wolf."  
  
He snarled, Sango sitting down with a huff. Kaede just passed Sango a bowel of Miso soup, to settle her down a bit.  
  
"Sango, calm down. I am sure Kagome will be okay."  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Yeah her dearest Kouga will protect her. Not."  
  
He muttered. Sango just glared at him.  
  
"You careless dog, I can't believe you. You'll let that wolf take her as his mate - "  
  
"I will not."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes had electricity flying through them at her sentence, as she gulped and decided to close her mouth from then on.  
  
The room was filled with silence once again, before the two came back again, slightly drenched.  
  
Kagome didn't look any less weak, and she would wince once in a while, and it stirred confusion and concern in the demon's mind. What had really happened?  
  
"Kagome-sama, you're soaked, I presume you should get out of those wet clothes to change into dry ones."  
  
Miroku said, setting his staff against the wall, getting the tall barricade to give her some privacy. Miroku also beckoned Sango and Kaede over for a very low whisper, not even Inuyasha could hear.  
  
Inuyasha wondered why they excluded him, wishing he could hear but making no movement to show them interest.  
  
He was highly fascinated when Sango suddenly gasped and Kaede widened her eyes, and the two looked pained. Why? What the hell was going on?  
  
Kagome came around the barricade with warmer clothing, a pair of her pajama's, looking extremely tired.  
  
"I'm kinda tired, so I'll see you guys in the morning k?"  
  
Kagome said weakly, trying hard to force a smile but only succeeding in looking grim. Miroku nodded with a warm smile.  
  
"Do rest, Kagome-sama. We have no plans tomorrow morning so you can sleep in."  
  
He reassured her, Kagome nodding.  
  
"Thanks, goodnight."  
  
With that she slowly went into the other room, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Sango rounded on Inuyasha with a death glare.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
Sango was cut off when Miroku put a hand in front of her.  
  
"Sango…"  
  
Sango frowned but nodded, understanding. She went to set up a bed for herself, and to get the futons for Miroku and Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised but confused, and wanted to know what was going on. He wasn't one to be patient.  
  
"What-"  
  
"You'll have to find out from someone else, Inuyasha. We are sworn to secrecy."  
  
Miroku said, and turned away from him. Inuyasha was looking frustrated and angry, but made no move on the houshi.  
  
Why the fuck were they acting like this?! What did he do?!  
  
Sango came back the with the needed blankets, and the three began to set up beds. Once finished, Sango threw a thick blanket at Inuyasha, who was sitting in his corner still.  
  
"It'll be cold, tonight. You'd better at least have a blanket."  
  
She said, and went to change behind the barricade into her normal clothing. Miroku got into his own, looking towards the angry demon.  
  
"You shouldn't have left her with him, Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku murmured, and turned on his side, his back facing Inuyasha to sleep. Once finishing tying her hair in a low ponytail, Sango gave one good glare to Inuyasha before slipping into her bed and falling asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was confused to no end; why were they acting so harsh towards him?  
  
Grabbing the blanket and huddling in the corner, Inuyasha tried to get some sleep.  
  
&&&  
  
The next morning, everyone was up early. Even Kagome. She had commented on not being able to sleep at all.  
  
Everyone could see that she had been crying, because her eyes had been ringed red and she was very tired.  
  
Kagome told them she was going to go for a bath in the nearby hot spring, and Sango let her go by herself knowing Kagome wanted privacy.  
  
Miroku went to help Kaede tend to some injured villagers, and Inuyasha was left to himself.  
  
Sango was going to fix Hiraikotsu up a bit in the dense woods. Even Shippou was playing with the kids, he had stayed with them from last night.  
  
Snorting, the dog demon decided to follow Kagome. The monk had said he would find out from someone else, but there was none, so he'd just have to find out for himself.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome walked slowly to the hot springs. She didn't feel any better from since last night. Why should she? She just went right through hell, she had every right to be angry, weak, quiet.  
  
Finally coming to the edge, she quickly undressed and slipped into the hot water. The steam rose off the surface, and Kagome was gladly soaking when she heard a branch snap.  
  
Kagome immediately went under water as much as she could, looking around frantically. Only one name could come to her.  
  
"K-K-Kouga-kun…?"  
  
She whispered, fear clearly heard in her tone. Her eyes scanned her surroundings carefully, knowing she was now starting to shake.  
  
"Why do you call his name, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome whipped around to the other side of the bank as she saw the figure of Inuyasha looking at her with hurt and pain filled eyes. She almost sighed in relief but kept under water so he couldn't see her nakedness.  
  
"I-I just…"  
  
"Why Kagome? What did I do? Why did you go to him?!"  
  
His voice rose, his hands in fists at his sides as he glared down at her with a growl.  
  
Kagome gulped, beginning to remember the events of the night before, which she wanted to forget.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, just leave this-"  
  
"No Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome was shocked when Inuyasha suddenly leaped into the hot spring, landing beside her in a splash. He came back up to the surface with his hair all dripping and his clothes soaked.  
  
Capturing her wrists, he made her look at him, his eyes desperate for answers.  
  
"No I won't leave this, Kagome. Everyone knows except me. What the fuck is going on?! I want to know! Why is everyone so cold towards me suddenly?! Why did you keep ignoring me?! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"  
  
He roared with pure anger and hurt, as Kagome shook with fear and winced her eyes closed.  
  
She expected some kind of pain, connecting with her cheek, but she only felt a trembling hand caressing her cheek.  
  
Finally opening her tear stained eyes, she looked up into the golden pained eyes of her demon. Her dog demon. Her Inuyasha.  
  
"Please, Kagome. Tell me what happened. I want to know what happened after I left."  
  
Kagome didn't hold back her tears as she grit teeth, wishing he'd let go of her wrists, but knowing he wouldn't, she told him.  
  
"When you left me, Inuyasha, Kouga kept asking me to go with him. I declined, I told him I have somebody else I love. So I left him to look for you."  
  
She started to explain, shaking terribly as he listened intently.  
  
"I was lost for a couple of hours, I couldn't find you. Then he came back… Kouga-kun came back to ask again. I got frustrated and told him to tell me what the heck a 'mate' was-"  
  
"Wait a minute you don't know what a mate was?"  
  
Inuyasha asked with downright surprise, Kagome looking up at him with the most hurt and wounded look in her eyes.  
  
"How, Inuyasha, how on earth would I know what the hell a mate is in demon standards? I'm a future girl who came through a well to the past. I know mostly nothing around here."  
  
She whispered, looking down into the water. Kagome cried, cried hard as Inuyasha pulled her close for an embrace of comfort.  
  
"I didn't know!! I didn't know what the heck he was asking! He asked me to join him at his cave so I said no, then he got angry and chased me! He caught me of course, I never knew where I was running. I called for help, anyone. I even called for you. But… no one came…"  
  
She sobbed, clinging to him for dear life. Inuyasha was feeling disturbed at where this story was going.  
  
Pieces of the puzzle came together, why Kagome came so late, why they were all cold to him…  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't be with you anymore. Even if I wanted to."  
  
His heart shattered at her words.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"I'm a disgrace, I need to get away."  
  
She whispered with pain filling her voice. Inuyasha hugged her firmly, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Never, Kagome. I won't let you go."  
  
Kagome took his soaked kimono collar in her hands and grabbed him, glaring at him with hurt but anger.  
  
"Would you want a raped girl to stay with you?!?! Could you bear being so close to someone so, so disgustedly hurt…"  
  
"Yes, because you are my responsibility. My love. I should have protected you from him, Kagome. I thought you had chosen Kouga, so I thought you wanted some privacy.. but obviously not. But Kagome, I promise, I promise I'll protect you this time. He won't touch you, I swear. Kouga is a goner."  
  
He snarled, his eyes filling with a new hate. Kagome started to sob uncontrollably into his kimono again, Inuyasha hugging her warmly, not wanting to notice too much of her naked body pressing up against his.  
  
"I was so scared!!! He was so, so rough and he wouldn't stop! He said until he was fully satisfied… to teach me a lesson to decline to be his mate. He hurt me more then Naraku could."  
  
She cried, Inuyasha hushing her, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I should have killed him before. I should have stayed instead of sulked off."  
  
Kagome tried to stop crying, Inuyasha caressing her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha..?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Inuyasha started for the small rock island in the middle of the hot spring, taking Kagome in one arm as he found a place deep enough to sit and be able to breathe and hide Kagome's nakedness.  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Anything for you, Kagome. Anything."  
  
He whispered to her, Kagome snuggling deeper into his embrace. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and placed kisses there, purring.  
  
"Promise me you'll kill Kouga for me."  
  
"Not a problem Kagome. Next time I see him, I'll kill him. The first thing I do will be most painful."  
  
He said, cracking his knuckles. Kagome smiled for the first time in that day, Inuyasha smiling back.  
  
"There's my Kagome. Smiling. Don't you worry, I'll get revenge."  
  
Kagome sighed contently, nodding.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. I love you so much."  
  
That struck him right in the heart. Pang. Right where he wanted it.  
  
"Y-you mean it?"  
  
He asked, Kagome nodding.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She whispered, putting a strand of his hair back. Inuyasha smiled warmly down at her.  
  
"I'm glad, because I love ya too."  
  
He said, a bit shyly, Kagome giggling.  
  
"You're cute when you blush, Inuyasha."  
  
She said, and her cheeks reddened too, Inuyasha chuckling.  
  
"And you look very cute yourself when you do more then just blush, Kagome. Like, when you smile."  
  
He whispered lovingly, caressing her cheek, tilting it so her lips were only center meters away from his.  
  
"Will you be my mate, Kagome?"  
  
A look of terror crossed her face, Inuyasha blinking.  
  
"Kagome when I say mate I don't mean rape, a mate is when they claim each other as their lover. They don't need to mate immediately. Just when you're ready, Kagome."  
  
He said as softly as he could, Kagome sighing in relief. Kagome pretended to consider it, Inuyasha pouting, but she soon smiled back up at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
His ears twitched. He did hear right, right?  
  
"You said yes?"  
  
"Yes I said yes."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm just a bit over excited that's all."  
  
He grinned, Kagome smiling sweetly up at him. He cupped her chin in one hand, before slowly leaning down to claim her lips. The kiss was chaste, pure, and of innocent love.  
  
After a while they broke the kiss, looking breathlessly into each other's eyes. Kagome smiled brightly at him, most of her pain gone.  
  
Her physical pain had gone, the hot spring's high temperature helping gratefully.  
  
And Inuyasha was relieving her other pains.  
  
"Inuyasha, thank you."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her close, leaning back on a smooth rock wall as Kagome leaned on his chest.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
&&&  
  
Later in that day, Miroku, Sango and Kaede were greeted by a happier looking Kagome, all looking concerned and worried.  
  
Sango came up to her first, as Kagome set her bag down beside the hut.  
  
"Kagome-chan, how are you feeling?"  
  
She asked, putting a hand to her shoulder. Kagome smiled softly, Sango's concern slowly fading into a smile as well.  
  
"I'm fine Sango-chan, Inuyasha and I had a bit of a talk before, and we kind of… um confessed our feelings…"  
  
Kagome mumbled her last sentence with a blush, Sango squealing in delight and excitement as Miroku came to join the girls.  
  
"I see you look much healthier, Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome nodded enthusiastically, Miroku looking relieved.  
  
"Thanks to everyone, and Inuyasha included."  
  
She said, her cheeks coloring the same as a rose's petals. Sango giggled as Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist, Kagome grinning slightly at Sango's blush.  
  
"I knew you guys were going to be a couple. You two are perfect for each other."  
  
Kagome giggled along with Sango like close school friends, Miroku chuckling along with them.  
  
Kagome was going to question Sango a little more that is if her eyes weren't suddenly disabled of site as somebody placed a black piece of clothing over her head.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha landing beside Kagome from leaping out of a tree, as Kagome grabbed the clothing from her face, smiling at seeing her new mate.  
  
"Inuyasha, you scared me there for a second."  
  
She beamed up at him though, Inuyasha winking down at her, ruffling up her hair slightly.  
  
Sango tried hard not to laugh at how cute and affectionate Inuyasha was acting, as Inuyasha unwrapped the clothing in front of Kagome.  
  
Looking at it curiously, she turned to her dog demon who was smiling down at her with pride in his eyes.  
  
Miroku and Sango both looked at it with admiration, being demon hunters (Well Miroku is sort of a demon hunter) they knew very well about the fire rat fur.  
  
"Impressive Inuyasha, an adult fire rat. Where did you find such a rare creature?"  
  
He asked interestedly, as Kagome and Sango fingered it with curiosity and delight at its light weight.  
  
"Right near the Goshinboku. It was sniffing around the well so I killed it, and I thought it'd come into use. And it's also a perfect gift for a mate."  
  
He said with a grin plastered on his face, Kagome's smile widening as she jumped into his arms, Inuyasha delighted at her joy, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful Inuyasha, thank you. It's, oh I can't even put it to words!"  
  
Kagome put a light kiss to his cheek, although he was smiling his cheeks were burning red as Miroku and Sango laughed at his embarrassment.  
  
"It'll keep you warm, and fire won't affect it. It's like my one, only stronger. I think it'll look great on you too."  
  
Kagome squealed with a thrilled expression and told the men she'd go and try it on, Sango following her to help with the fitting.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes at the girls over enthusiasm, though Inuyasha was more then overjoyed to see his Kagome happy again.  
  
"That was very sweet of you, Inuyasha. A very rare and decent gift for a mate."  
  
Miroku agreed, Inuyasha snorting with triumph. He was very proud of his work on that kimono, and he said a silent prayer to his mother who had once taught him how to sew a kimono perfectly.  
  
"It wasn't just the fact that she likes the kimono, she accepted my prey. That's another step towards being closer to a mate."  
  
He said with a slight smile and chuckle. Miroku smirked at Inuyasha, leaning his elbow on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"You went to her when she was in the hot spring didn't you?"  
  
He said, jabbing at his arm accusingly while Inuyasha's cheeks reddened.  
  
"I accidentally stepped on a twig, and she quickly looked around and said Kouga's name, so I kind of got angry, and jumped into the hot spring…"  
  
Inuyasha said with once again rosy cheeks, Miroku chortling at him like an old mate (not the dog demon terms^^) would.  
  
"You saw her naked, didn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you lie to me."  
  
"Ok fine I saw a bit… "  
  
"You were spying on her."  
  
"OK so I saw all of her!"  
  
Inuyasha confessed with a huff, Miroku sniggering.  
  
"Dirty dog."  
  
"Hey!-"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Both men stopped fooling around at Kagome's call, and looked towards the hut to see her in the black kimono.  
  
Miroku cat called, Inuyasha's mouth gaping as his eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.  
  
She looked just as cute and sexy as he imagined her to be, the kimono nicely fitting her delicately slim body. Kagome blushed under his intense stare, but was glad to know he liked her in his kimono.  
  
Sango stood with a grin behind Kagome, knowing that Inuyasha was drooling at the site of his mate.  
  
"You… woah…"  
  
Inuyasha stuttered, looking for words desperately as the girls giggled cutely, Miroku smirking at his friend's reaction.  
  
"Stop drooling and go hug her you fool."  
  
He chuckled, Inuyasha swallowing hard as he walked up to Kagome who was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
Once in front of her, Inuyasha left a delicate caress of his claws on her cheek, smiling down at her as she watched intently and with a small blush.  
  
"Absolutely beautiful, sexy, cute, stunning, gorgeous, dazzling and magnificent. You are adorable."  
  
He said breathlessly, Kagome's smile brightening at his adoring words. Taking a step towards him, she hugged him tightly, burring her face in the nape of his neck, Inuyasha returning the embrace and capturing her lips in a pure lovable kiss.  
  
"You, are so sweet Inuyasha. The sweetest and greatest man on earth."  
  
She whispered happily, Inuyasha chuckling as he chose a place on her neck to nip, leaving a small mark of his trademark.  
  
Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace as Miroku now stood behind Sango, hugging her to him with his arms around her neck.  
  
"Ahem, next to me that is."  
  
Miroku said, Inuyasha giving him an 'oh yeah?' look  
as Kagome giggled, Inuyasha grumbling slightly, although his heart was a flutter.  
  
A gust of wind picked up and Inuyasha took a long take-in of air, scenting someone familiar.  
  
"Kagome, go in the hut, it's going to rain soon."  
  
He whispered, Kagome looking up at his suddenly changed expression of rage.  
  
Miroku set his staff on the ground with a ready-for-anything clunk, Sango walking calmly to the hut to retrieve her Hiraikotsu.  
  
The Village people noticed the change of atmosphere and Kaede definitely felt the different aura, and alerted them to all go back to their huts, and she would put up a barrier which was invisible to the eye to their enemy demon.  
  
Kagome gripped Inuyasha's sleeve, who was looking down at her with major concern in his eyes.  
  
"I won't hide, Inuyasha. I'm going to stay right here, right beside you, always."  
  
Inuyasha made to decline her choice, but Kagome hushed him with a soft kiss, Inuyasha slowly melting into her embrace and the delicate feeling of her body.  
  
Intensifying the kiss, Inuyasha hugged her tighter, wanting to keep her away as much as possible from his new worst enemy. Once a rival.  
  
"I'll kill him Kagome. I'll put him in the most pain he could possibly imagine. I swear, I will avenge you Kagome, I love you so much."  
  
He whispered with a desperate tone. Kagome looked into his influential golden orbs, which were the nastiest glare at demons, but the most sweet and comforting presence also.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha. Atashi mo, anata wo aishiteru."  
* Thank you, I love you too. *  
  
She whispered huskily, hugging him tightly and burring her face in his kimono.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood close to each other, weapons at the ready. Kaede stood a little behind with Shippou with her bow and arrows ready to be fired.  
  
"Kagome, that fucking bastard is coming."  
  
Inuyasha softly snarled, his fangs bore in a feral manner, Kagome not at all feared of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, be careful won't you? I don't want you hurt."  
  
She said, Inuyasha stroking her hair lovingly and comfortingly. He knew he would get a little injured, Kouga did have a bit of power, but since his Shikon shards were taken by Naraku (Although they collected it from him) he wouldn't be a great deal.  
  
"I will Kagome, don't you worry about me. You know I'm stronger then that wolf."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him, knowing he was speaking of the truth. Inuyasha sniffed with disgust, already smelling the scent of the wolf demon on the wind.  
  
"Touch my women why don't you, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget, not even in hell. I could drag his guts out and make him watch me eat it while he dies very slowly."  
  
He growled ferociously, Kagome sticking her tongue out, Inuyasha blinking in surprise.  
  
"Yuck, I don't wanna watch you do that… well maybe I do but, just not really the part where you 'eat'… eww."  
  
Kagome muttered, Inuyasha chuckling.  
  
"Well, as much as I am sweet Kagome, I am cruel and selfish to those who deserve to die a slow and painful death."  
  
Inuyasha said truthfully, Kagome smiling with a grin.  
  
"You know, you should teach me some of that stuff. I could get used to that."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, hugging his mate as he swung her around. Kouga was either getting lazy or slow. What was taking him so long?  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Miroku announced, Inuyasha's ears swiveling backwards, listening for his enemies speed and area. Kagome gripped his kimono sleeves, looking determined and angry.  
  
Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha suddenly pushed her to where Miroku and Sango stood, Kagome questioning him with her eyes.  
  
Three seconds later, the familiar yet disturbing whirlwind came towards them, disappearing in a smoke of dust. And of course, Kouga appeared with a confident smirk.  
  
Inuyasha's claws itched to feel his blood on them, to lick them clean, tasting his blood to make sure he was in grave pain.  
  
"So, brave enough to face me huh?"  
  
Inuyasha growled lowly, his most vicious glare upon his face. Kagome held onto Sango's sleeve unconsciously, Sango hugging her friend lightly in comfort. Miroku was glaring off at Kouga along with Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga smirked, spitting at the ground. His fists were balled lightly, ready to punch the daylights out of his enemy. And then, as fast as he arrived, his eyes diverted to Kagome, and grinned wickedly.  
  
Kagome jumped, Sango holding her tightly. Inuyasha heard his mate's disturbance, and growled threateningly at Kouga.  
  
"Don't look at her you fucking jackass."  
  
Snarling with furry, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles with anticipation. Kouga sniggered, knowing he could put Inuyasha to his most aggressive anger limit, and have him fight like a fool.  
  
"She liked it you know."  
  
He grinned, making sure they all saw his tongue flick out to lick his lips. Inuyasha's glare intensified with rage, as Kagome buried her face in Sango's kimono, Miroku standing in front of her to prevent eye contact with Kouga.  
  
"Asshole, how could she like it when she came back to us eh? You are a disgrace to all canine kinds. You broke the most important rule."  
  
Inuyasha snarled with the most hatred he had felt in years.  
  
"She was screaming a lot, I know that much. It was too pleasuring to notice her pain, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome whimpered, her tears staining Sango's kimono as her friend tried her best to block out Kouga's words by holding her hands over Kagome's ears.  
  
Miroku was looking as angry as Inuyasha was, wanting to fight Kouga, but knowing it was Inuyasha's individual fight.  
  
"She's mine by the rules, dog-turd. Now hand her over or I'll have to take her by force."  
  
Kouga growled, cracking his knuckles now. He looked to the sobbing Kagome and a feral grin plastered over his face.  
  
"I want to feel her resisting me again."  
  
That was a one way ticket to hell.  
  
Inuyasha snapped, like snapping a tree with claws.  
  
"You're going down, Kouga!!!!!"  
  
He roared, charging with arched claws, Kouga dodging to the side, barely missing the attack. Swinging himself backwards in a rebound, Kouga kicked out, Inuyasha catching his foot in one hand, twisting it until he heard a sickening crack.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened, howling in pain and surprise as Inuyasha grinned ferociously and with triumph.  
  
"Feel good to you, Kouga? Because next time Kagome is going to be in the middle of intercourse, is with me. She'll be actually screaming in pleasure."  
  
He snarled, making sure the others couldn't hear, especially Kagome. Kouga looked up at him as he held his broken ankle on the ground, Inuyasha towering over him.  
  
"You fucked the wrong girl, Kouga. You don't want to know how you're going to die; according to the winds."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, turning his back to Kouga, walking towards the others, Miroku's eyes on him knowing he was very curious.  
  
Sango let Kagome go as Inuyasha came over, taking Kagome from her. Kagome looked up into his eyes, and flung herself into his arms, Inuyasha embracing her like a jewel.  
  
"Kagome, you're going to have to go into the hut, Kouga's killing is a little, sickening to be seen. Sango, you too, maybe."  
  
Sango nodded, taking a slightly baffled Kagome into the hut.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who gripped his staff.  
  
"There is another demon presence."  
  
Miroku said, Inuyasha nodding with a smirk. They turned to Kouga, who was currently weakly standing, looking ready to leap at them.  
  
Inuyasha looked to the south, which was to the left of Kouga's direction.  
  
"They'll be coming soon. Prepare to see something very gross, monk, something you probably won't see ever again."  
  
Inuyasha said, before walking to the center of the fighting area, where Kouga stood. Kouga growled threateningly, Inuyasha not looking defensive at all.  
  
"Just wanted to say goodbye Kouga, my brother is going to take the pleasure of ripping you to small pieces, taking as long as he can. Hope you enjoy my present. Jaa na."  
  
Inuyasha took a few steps away from Kouga, who was looking at him with widened eyes, smelling a new demon's scent. No. A huge pack of other demons.  
  
Inuyasha's aura changed then, Kouga noticed. It intensified with the pleasure of seeing his enemy dying painfully.  
  
"Bastard…"  
  
Kouga snarled, realizing what he was planning at the sound of pounding paws on the ground, making a slight earth quake.  
  
From the sidelines Kaede made sure the village was just a dusty road, just incase these demons were to destroy the village.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, Kouga, the first time in his life, thinking Inuyasha was insane. Miroku couldn't believe how Inuyasha was behaving either, not that he probably wouldn't have done it himself.  
  
As the intense pounding of the rampage of demons came closer, they came into view over the forest trees. Huge bodies of dog demons came galloping into the field they were fighting in, all in perfect lines, at least ten of them.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help feeling very excited. This would teach anyone who would dare to touch his mate, a very vicious lesson.  
  
He waited until Sesshoumaru came into view, fallowing the rest of the pack calmly, as they circled Inuyasha and Kouga, snarling and barking ferociously like the killer dogs they were.  
  
Inuyasha waited until they all settled, in a sitting position with their tongues lolling out, eyes all glaring at Kouga with a fierce gaze. Kouga watched them all, trying to look brave but knowing he was afraid of these dogs.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at him with pity, as Kouga grit his teeth, knowing there was no point in fighting now. This was the end, he was gone now.  
  
"Too bad these guys are all hungry, Kouga. And they also love to rip things to pieces. When you come back as another being Kouga, I hope you don't make another mistake.."  
  
Inuyasha said, raising his arm, an indication to the dogs, as Kouga roared his last words,  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE DOG-TURD I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He screamed literally, Inuyasha letting the dogs lunge at him for their 'snack'.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited at Inuyasha's side, as he decided to untransform, standing beside him.  
  
"Cruel, isn't it? I never thought you had the guts to see this."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, as Kouga's screams were drowned out by the dogs, who had already ripped him into at least five pieces.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"He disserved all of this, he hurt Kagome. I'll never forgive him, though I slaughtered him. I'll leave that to the gods."  
  
He muttered, Sesshoumaru snorting too.  
  
"Poor bastard, we'll see him in hell, heh."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, as the two left for the hut.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome blinked when she heard the painful screams of Kouga, and rushed to the flap of the hut, but she knocked herself over when two warm arms captured her. But they were a little longer then Inuyasha's, she noticed.  
  
Kagome looked up and her eyes widened, as did Sango's as Kagome shrieked, Sesshoumaru smiling at her in amusement.  
  
Inuyasha followed him in, Kagome looking to him in confusion as Sesshoumaru let her go, Kagome going straight to Inuyasha who took her in his arms.  
  
"What is your brother doing here?"  
  
Kagome asked, Inuyasha chuckling as he kissed her cheek. Sango and Sesshoumaru were having a starring competition, as Miroku joined them.  
  
"I think I had enough of those dog's entertainment."  
  
He muttered, Sango breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru as she greeted her man.  
  
"Kagome, don't be afraid of my brother, he just helped me kill Kouga."  
  
He reassured her, Kagome nodding and burring her face in his chest once again. Inuyasha hugged her tightly, hoping she was okay with the slaughtering. Sesshoumaru shifted a handful of her hair, moving it away from her neck to take a look at her mark.  
  
Kagome watched him as did Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru pressing a claw to the mark, cutting it open just slightly, Kagome wincing as Inuyasha held her, giving her whispers of comfort.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched with interest as Sesshoumaru made an open wound on his palm, dripping his blood onto Kagome's mark, Kagome hissing as she felt it quickly seeping into her body, rushing through her veins to mix with her blood.  
  
Inuyasha petted her lovingly, soothing her as Kagome felt dizzy, as Sesshoumaru watched her sway slightly before collapsing into Inuyasha's arms unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha held her carefully, lifting her feet off the ground and holding her bride style. Sesshoumaru smiled, as he saw the peaceful look on her face.  
  
"That'll prevent her from carrying that bastard's child. And her wounds will heal faster."  
  
He added, Inuyasha nodding.  
  
"Um, just out of curiosity, how did you two make up a brotherly relationship?"  
  
Miroku asked, Sango sweat dropping. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked to each other, both shrugging.  
  
"Probably when we were sitting up in a tree together in the rain, a ritual we do a lot now."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, as Sesshoumaru explained to them. Sango looked to Kagome, who looked like she had just fallen peacefully asleep.  
  
"When will Kagome wake up?"  
  
Sango asked next, Sesshoumaru thinking before answering her,  
  
"In half an hour, I think. She will be fine, and I think little brother will look after her."  
  
Inuyasha winked, giving Kagome's cheek a tiny caressing kiss.  
  
"I will leave, I think the dogs are finished with their meal, don't get into too much trouble Inuyasha, father didn't raise you to be like the little runt you were when you were a pup."  
  
Sesshoumaru chortled, Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he followed Sesshoumaru out, Sango and Miroku looking to each other with confusion.  
  
Miroku also stole a kiss from her, Sango deepening it, not having as much privacy as they would have hoped lately.  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha, still holding Kagome protectively in his arms, followed Sesshoumaru and greeted the dogs as they all untransformed into their normal forms, like Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If it isn't the small pup!! Just like his father, he falls in love with a human, huh? Not bad looking is she?"  
  
A tall dog demon said, his hair jet black and long, two blood red slashes on his neck. They all wore kimono's like Seshoumaru's, but never the same patterns.  
  
"I think we should be heading back brother, we were supposed to meet another group for a meeting about the western lands, we'll see you some time later."  
  
Sesshoumaru said as the other demons agreed. Inuyasha grinned and thanked his brother, as Sesshoumaru told him to call him with the 'wolf howl' as they call it, if he were to be in any trouble or needed help with something.  
  
"See you soon, brother. Tell your mate to take it easy."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and they all transformed again, and galloped off as loud as they came. (Or maybe they just like scaring the shit out of humans by making as much noise as they could^_-)  
  
&&&  
  
Its was raining again. Pouring down as if it were trying to punch the ground. A little over half an hour passed, and Kagome had awoken to her mate's purring. Others were all quietly minding their own business when she sighed and her eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha brushed a few strands away from her face, Kagome smiling softly up at him. "Inuyasha…" Her whisper was reassuring enough to tell him she was perfectly healthy again.  
  
"I'm glad you're better now, love." He whispered, Kagome giggling when he nuzzled her neck with affection. "I feel much better." She mumbled, Inuyasha kissing her nape. He knew, it was nearly time. Kagome wrapped her arms around him warmly, Kagome sighing contently as Sango and Miroku smiled at them with knowing looks. This was what it should have looked a long time ago.  
  
Finally leaning back to look at him, Kagome received a wink from him as he bent down to give her a long, lasting kiss. After she had responded, and a good four minutes were taken up, Inuyasha gently parted, Kagome slightly breathless. "Kagome, I'm going to have to leave you for a few hours, I've got something important to do." He said, Kagome pouting as he chuckled at it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him, Inuyasha brushing a light claw over her bottom lip. "That, my mate, is to be kept a secret. Every time it rains, this will occur. But I assure you, I'll bring you a long next time." He said promisingly, Kagome grumbling as he sat up to bring her up in a sitting position as well. "Can't I come with you now?"   
  
Inuyasha shook his head gently, kissing her temple as he stood. "This is very important to me, Kagome. But I promise, no longer then three hours." He said, Kagome smiling finally. "Alright. But when you come back, will you tell me where you went?" She asked excitedly, Inuyasha grinning at her with a smirk. "You'll have to wait until it rains again." He said softly, and gave her another kiss before he had left, after telling Sango and Miroku to look after Kagome.   
  
"I wonder where he's going to." Sango pondered, Kagome sighing. "He's one frisky little pup isn't he?" She giggled, as Sango called her over to show her how to make love bracelets (yes how corny I know) out of wool and little diamonds, which Kaede had previously shown them how to craft them. Miroku stood at the door frame, just content in watching the rain pattering as he watched Inuyasha vanish into the depths of the rain.  
  
"Yes, indeed he is a wild one, yet born to free others from their troubles."  
  
&&&  
  
Inuyasha swiftly made his way around, not minding the pouring rain; no, he loved it. Using his nose to its extent, Inuyasha made out the scent he was looking for and ran through the treetops, making a perfect trace of invisibility. The rain would fade his scent trail quickly, and he made no intention to let another know he was there.   
  
Reaching the destination, Inuyasha found his brother calmly sitting up in a rather comfortable looking tree, already half drenched. Inuyasha swiftly ran up the tree, landing softly on the branch and walked up to his brother with a knowing smile. "Two minutes late, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru chuckled, his voice more gentle then usual. Inuyasha sighed as he sat down, their backs facing each other.   
  
Inuyasha leaned on his brother's back as Sesshoumaru always let him, sighing contently as they both closed their eyes. "I guess my teaching has served you some purpose after all, eh." Sesshoumaru said quietly, Inuyasha chuckling softly. "I've done everything right, all I need to do is wait, and then Kagome and I can mate and make pups. They'll be all running around barking at you and playing with your fluff."  
  
He said in a brotherly tone, as they both seemed to smile, knowing that each other was comfortable with the other's presence. "Yes, little brats like you. I can imagine them now, shouting 'uncle Sesshoumaru!'" he slightly laughed, Inuyasha only a little surprised. "We've changed, brother." He said at last, Sesshoumaru leaning against his brother slightly, knowing he liked this in a way no other could probably understand.   
  
"Yes, brother, we are normal brothers now, and may we stay forever this way, to make our father proud of us with what he trusted with. We will fight what fate brings us, and we will prove ourselves as the two sons of the Great Lord of the West."   
  
**************  
  
Wahhhhhh! Bit of a weird ending ne? Oh well, please review!!!!!! 


End file.
